Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-5r^{5}-2r^{2}) + (4r^{5}+r^{3}+r ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5r^{5}-2r^{2} + 4r^{5}+r^{3}+r$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 r^5} - {2 r^2} + {4 r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ r} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -5 + 4 ) r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^3} + { -2 r^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ r} $ Add the coefficients. $-r^{5}+r^{3}-2r^{2}+r$